


we're probably nightingales

by notallballs (notallbees)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oral Sex, Post-Canon, Sickfic, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-11 11:36:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15971522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notallbees/pseuds/notallballs
Summary: "May I…hold you?"Satori nodded eagerly. "Duh, of course," he said, wriggling into Wakatoshi's open arms. He pushed his face against Wakatoshi's chest and then let out a heavy sigh. "I haven't seen you in over a month, remember? We're gonna getnasty."Wakatoshi huffed with laughter. "Satori, you should be resting.""Sex counts as resting."The hardest thing for Ushijima about his long distance relationship with Tendou isn't the days and weeks between seeing one another, but feeling as though he's not there when he should be.





	we're probably nightingales

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hawberries](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawberries/gifts).



> Title from [this wonderful prefab sprout song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=53gY7BjNkpc). I also really adore [the Sondre Lerche cover](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Jjh98oRF2Vs).

Wakatoshi stared out of the window while he waited for Satori's kettle to boil. It was late October, and already the sun was beginning to set, casting long shadows across the small apartment. Most of Satori's living room was taken up with his workspace: a large, angled desk, surrounded by art supplies, and a chair draped with a blanket. The desk had been littered with dirty cups and plates when Wakatoshi arrived, and these were now stacked to dry beside the sink. 

The kettle exhaled heavily as it began to boil, steam billowing through the small kitchenette. Wakatoshi filled the teapot with hot water and added it to the tray, which he picked up and carried through to Satori's bedroom.

Satori was still sleeping, curled up in a tight ball with his head pillowed on one of his arms. He blinked awake as Wakatoshi entered, lifting his head slightly. 

"—katoshi," he mumbled, coming awake slowly. He rubbed one eye with the heel of his hand, then pushed himself up on his elbow. "Time's'it?"

"Dinnertime," Wakatoshi said, setting the tray down on the chair beside Satori's bed. He sat down, causing Satori to roll toward him as the cheap mattress dipped. "How do you feel?"

"Tired," Satori murmured, wriggling closer and curling around Wakatoshi's hip. "Sorry, jus' a few more minutes."

Wakatoshi put his hand on Satori's shoulder and squeezed it gently. "You should eat," he said, his voice quiet but firm. "I made curry." 

Satori groaned. "You didn't have to cook for me," he mumbled, dragging himself into an upright position. He glanced up at Wakatoshi, then looked aside, reaching up to rub the back of his neck with his left hand. "Thanks though," he muttered. "Sorry for all the trouble." 

"You do not need to thank me," Wakatoshi said. He looked down at where his hands rested on his knees. There was a very small distance between his own knee and Satori's. After a moment, he lifted his hand and placed it over Satori's thigh. "Eat. You will feel better." 

Satori laughed. "Wakatoshi-kun, really, I feel fine!" 

Wakatoshi looked at him sternly. "You collapsed." 

Satori's face fell. "I wouldn't say _collapsed_ ," he said, flapping one hand dismissively. "I just got tired, really. Pulled too many all-nighters this week. You know, crunch time. Deadlines. It's back to normal now."

Frowning, Wakatoshi looked down at his own lap again. He had never been good at reading other people, but over many years of friendship and more, he'd become somewhat accustomed at reading Satori's moods. If nothing else, he could usually tell when Satori was lying to him, even if he couldn't determine the reason. He knew that Satori's job was demanding; he'd worked as an animator and illustrator for four years now, and long hours and tight deadlines were par for the course, but he'd never seen Satori looking so thin and worn out. Wakatoshi wanted to reassure him somehow, but words had never been his strong point, and he worried that he would only make things worse by saying the wrong thing. Instead, he reached over to the tray, and presented Satori with the bowl of thick curry and rice. 

"Here," he said. "It's my mother's recipe. It's very good." 

Satori gave him a wonky smile. "Thanks, Wakatoshi-kun!" he said, a little too loud, reaching for the bowl. 

Wakatoshi nodded, then picked up his own bowl and began to eat. He kept an eye on his companion, and was gratified to see Satori begin to eat with gusto. They ate in silence, and Satori cleared his bowl before Wakatoshi had even finished his own meal.

"That was good," Satori said after a minute, giving him a tired smile. "Really good. Thanks, Wakatoshi-kun. Tell your mum thanks next time you call her."

"I will. I'm happy you enjoyed it." Wakatoshi took the bowl from him, and replaced it with a cup of tea. "What would you like to do? I believe there was a movie you wanted to show me, or you can sleep more if you prefer."

Satori's eyes widened. "Wakat—oshi, no way! I'm not going to sleep away the whole weekend. I had all these plans for us, I wanted to show you around. You know, before..." He sank down, shoulders sagging. "Ugh, I'm sorry I ruined our afternoon." 

Satori had met him from the station earlier that afternoon, but it had soon been clear that he was unwell, and doing his best to hide it. He'd brushed off Wakatoshi's concerns, until he passed out briefly while they stood in line at the subway. 

"You didn't ruin anything," Ushijima said, frowning at him.

It was several weeks since they had seen one another, and just being in Satori's presence again was soothing in a way that Wakatoshi couldn't describe. Where other people found Satori irksome or boisterous, Wakatoshi appreciated his candour, and the exuberance of his affections. He was not very demonstrative himself, and it was a relief to him that Satori filled the gaps where he lacked. 

"What's with that serious face, Wakatoshi-kun?" Satori asked. "And why are you all the way over there, anyway?" He held his mug up in the air and shuffled over to make space. "Come on, there's room for both of us."

"Very well." 

Wakatoshi stood and pulled back the covers, but Satori stopped him before he could climb in. 

"Wait, wait, what's this?" he said, gesturing to Wakatoshi's legs. 

Wakatoshi glanced down. "My trousers." 

"Well, take them off!" Satori said, grinning behind his mug. "This is a no slacks zone." 

Wakatoshi smiled. "Very well." 

As soon as they had made themselves comfortable, Satori snuggled up against Wakatoshi's right side, and they talked quietly while they drank their tea. Satori usually asked a lot of questions about Wakatoshi's teammates and his recent matches, but today he was more subdued, and mostly listened while Wakatoshi tried to anticipate his usual questions and fill in the spaces in their conversation. 

When they had finished their tea, Wakatoshi took Satori's cup from his unresisting hands. "Are you sure you're alright?" he asked, turning to face him again. 

Satori tipped his head to one side, giving Wakatoshi a shrewd stare. "I'd be better if you were cuddling me," he said, patting the space beside him once more. "You don't need to wait for permission, you know." 

"I'm aware," Wakatoshi said, frowning. He put his hands together in his lap. "I—do not find it easy. To—initiate contact." 

"Well, that's okay," Satori said, shuffling closer. He put his hand on Wakatoshi's thigh. "You don't _have_ to, I just meant that if you want to, you can. No need to ask." 

Wakatoshi looked at him. There were dark circles around Satori's eyes, and he was pale and drawn, as though he hadn't been outside in weeks. Even his hair seemed duller and less wild than usual. Wakatoshi took a deep breath, his chest tightening with an unnameable ache; Satori was an adult, and didn't need to be looked after, yet he still felt as though he had failed in some essential duty of care. He opened his mouth, and hesitated a moment before saying, "I still feel that I should ask."

Satori grinned. "Then ask."

"Alright. Then—may I…hold you?" 

Satori nodded eagerly. "Duh, of course," he said, wriggling into Wakatoshi's open arms. He pushed his face against Wakatoshi's chest and then let out a heavy sigh. "I haven't seen you in over a month, remember? We're gonna get _nasty_."

Wakatoshi huffed with laughter. "Satori, you should be resting."

"Sex counts as resting," Satori said, looking up at him with wide, pleading eyes. "Please? We can go slow, it'll definitely make me feel better."

"You should not be exerting yourself," Wakatoshi said, frowning. 

"Aw, Wakatoshi—"

"But—perhaps I could—" Wakatoshi paused, and wet his bottom lip with the tip of his tongue. Satori watched him patiently. "...Take charge?"

Satori sat up, eyes widening and a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. "Wakatoshi-kun—you—really want to do that?"

Wakatoshi nodded. "I would like to make you feel good. I want to look after you while I'm here."

Satori's nose wrinkled. "You don't have to do that."

"But I want to," Wakatoshi insisted. His chest still ached, and he longed for the words to explain it. Satori had a way with words that Wakatoshi knew he never would. "I miss you," he said, for want of a better way to phrase it. "We both have busy lives, I don't want to make you feel that what we have isn't enough for me, but I do miss your company—"

"Wakatoshi-kun," Satori said gently, his expression softening. "It's okay, I get it."

Wakatoshi nodded. "When I do see you, I—want to make up for the time we spend apart. If there is something I can do to make you happier, or make you feel better, I want to do it."

Satori's expression scrunched up, and then he hung his head with a groan. "Wakat—oshi," he moaned, covering his face with both hands. "You're so _romantic_ , and you don't even try to be."

Wakatoshi blinked at him. "I'm sorry—"

"No! No, no, don't be sorry," Satori said, laughing. He moved up on his knees and flung his arms around Wakatoshi's neck, knocking him back onto the bed. "Mm, I'm so lucky you want to date a freak like me," he murmured, rubbing his cheek against Wakatoshi's jaw. 

"Satori," Wakatoshi chided gently. 

"Wakatoshi," Satori murmured, nuzzling the tendon in his neck, the sensitive spot below his ear. "Kiss me."

It was easy to do as he asked, and Wakatoshi let Satori's movements and rhythm guide him at first, slowly relearning the shape of one another with their hands as they kissed. Wakatoshi had very seldom been involved with other people before Satori, with only a few casual encounters and one brief, doomed relationship under his belt, but Satori was endlessly patient with him, careful and considerate in a way he wasn't with most people. Most of the time, Wakatoshi deferred to Satori's experience, willing and eager to let himself be led, but aside from the desire to please and protect, Wakatoshi couldn't deny the subtle thrill that warmed his chest at the thought of dominating him briefly, of being the one to draw pleasure from him like music from an instrument. He put his hands around Satori's waist, moving them under his hoodie to touch bare skin, and then rolled him over onto his back. 

Wakatoshi kissed him again, their tongues rolling together slowly, and then he retreated, going to his bag to retrieve what he'd brought. 

"Hey, where'd you go?" Satori asked, sitting up.

"Lie down," Wakatoshi said, sounding more stern than he had intended. He put a hand on Satori's shoulder and pressed him gently back into the bed. "I'm going to prepare myself for you."

Satori's sleepy gaze widened. "Does that mean what I think it does?"

Wakatoshi nodded. "Can I kiss you again?"

"Heck, Wakatoshi-kun," Satori said, laughing. "I'm so tired, you can do whatever you want to me. But—yeah," he added, smiling. "You should kiss me some more."

They undressed slowly, trading lazy kisses, and running their hands over each other's bodies. Wakatoshi hadn't realised how much he'd missed being touched by Satori, but every brush of fingertips, every lingering kiss, sent electricity running down his spine. 

"Wakatoshi," Satori murmured, brushing Wakatoshi's hair back from his face. He pressed a kiss to his left eyebrow, and then touched their foreheads together, sighing heavily. "I'm glad you're here."

"Me too," Wakatoshi said, his throat tight with emotion. He moved his hands slowly down Satori's body, frowning at how thin he was. He chased the path of his hands with his mouth, moving down Satori's body slowly, memorising every curve and dip, every bend of his limbs, to keep with him when they were apart again. 

Satori's cock was still soft when Wakatoshi reached it, but he started to stiffen as Wakatoshi took him in his mouth. He took his time, intent on working him up slowly. Satori was usually loud in bed, but for now he just shifted his hips lazily, letting out long sighs as Wakatoshi sucked him gently. Satori's fingers worked through his hair, tugging lightly, gently directing him. One of his heels skidded against the bed as he lifted one knee a short way and then kicked out again, groaning. 

"Wakat—oshi," he sighed, dragging Wakatoshi's name out in his tired voice. "You're torturing me."

Wakatoshi lifted his head, licking his lips. "That is not my intention."

Satori grinned at him. "I'm teasin', but we should get moving. I don't wanna fall asleep in the middle."

"I would not mind."

"I know, I know, but I'd feel bad."

"Very well," Wakatoshi said, nodding. He reached over to pick up the lube he'd retrieved from his bag, and patiently began to prepare himself. 

Satori watched him, wide-eyed, and ran reverent hands over Wakatoshi's body as he touched himself. "You look so amazing, Wakatoshi-kun," Satori groaned, wrapping a hand around Wakatoshi's cock and stroking him slowly. "Still can't believe you wanna be with _me_." He grinned. "I'm a lucky boy."

The added stimulation made Wakatoshi shudder, and he moaned softly, thrusting up into Satori's hand. "I—also consider myself—very fortunate."

Satori laughed. "Thanks, Wakatoshi-kun." He pushed himself up on his free hand, leaning in to kiss Wakatoshi's open mouth. "You're gorgeous, you know that?" he murmured. "You look so good like this, I could just eat you."

Wakatoshi groaned. "Satori—"

"I can't wait for you to fuck me," Satori growled, his voice low and filthy. "Ride me, Wakatoshi—sit on my dick and ride me until you come—"

" _Satori_ ," Wakatoshi moaned, his dick pulsing in anticipation. Satori gave him another squeeze, and Wakatoshi exhaled heavily, gritting his teeth as he tried to hold back his orgasm. "Stop, please."

"Mm, alright," Satori said, falling back to the bed with a wicked smile. "I'll be good."

Wakatoshi drew in a steadying breath. "Thank you. I'm almost ready."

Satori watched him patiently as he finished, occasionally reaching down to touch himself briefly, before moving his hands back to his sides at a stern glance from Wakatoshi. It felt good to be in control in this way, if somewhat nerve wracking. Wakatoshi wasn't unused to being the centre of attention, but having Satori's attention focused on him so wholly, waiting to be led by him, made him feel hot all over. Finally he deemed himself ready, and leaned down to kiss Satori again before they began. 

"You ready?" Satori whispered, brushing Wakatoshi's hair back from his face again, and kissing the tip of his nose.

Wakatoshi nodded. He passed a condom to Satori, then he carefully straddled over his hips and sank down slowly, biting his lip in concentration. He'd never done this before he and Satori became involved, and only a handful of times since. But he liked the way it felt, to surrender himself, to let Satori fill him. 

"Ohh, Wakatoshi—" Satori groaned, holding his hips tightly. His eyes were closed, his bottom lip caught between his teeth as his head tipped back. 

"Are you alright?"

Satori let out a breathless huff of laughter. "I'm alright. More than alright. Are you?"

Wakatoshi nodded. "Mm. I am very well." He shifted his hips, pushing himself up a short way and sinking down again. "I've missed this."

"God, me too," Satori groaned, his eyes still tightly closed. He smoothed his hands down Wakatoshi's thighs, then back up to his hips, his touch just the right side of ticklish. Finally he opened his eyes, and smiled up at Wakatoshi. "You're amazing."

"No more than you," Wakatoshi argued gently. 

He moved his hand down and caught Satori's fingers between his own, tangling them together before he started to move, shifting his hips back and forth and then lifting himself up on his knees and driving back down slowly. He held Satori's gaze as he moved, and Satori held tight to his hand, keeping them connected as they slowly began to find a rhythm together. Wakatoshi's heartbeat was loud in his ears, and beneath that was just the sound of the bed creaking beneath them, the low hum of a TV in another apartment, and their rhythmic breathing—almost exactly in time with one another. Wakatoshi had never felt so in sync with anyone before. He wanted to tell Satori this, but he wasn't sure how, and he didn't want to disturb the peaceful moment between them. 

"Hey," Satori murmured, tugging his hand gently. He urged Wakatoshi forward, and gave him a lingering kiss, each of them gasping softly against each other's lips. "You look good like this."

Wakatoshi shivered. "I want to make you feel good."

"You are," Satori said, grinning at him. As Wakatoshi sat up again, Satori trailed a fingertip down the centre of his chest, pausing just below Wakatoshi's navel, and then wrapping his fingers around his cock. "I wanna see you come."

"Satori," Wakatoshi groaned. 

"Come for me, Wakatoshi-kun."

Wakatoshi laughed under his breath as pleasure curled up his spine. "I said—I'd take charge."

Satori groaned. "I know, I know—" He gripped a little harder, moved his hand a little faster. "I just love watching you."

Pleasure began to ripple out from the base of Wakatoshi's spine. "Satori," he groaned, gripping his hand more tightly. He started to move his hips faster, driving Satori deeper inside him, closing his eyes as sensation overtook him. His orgasm rolled over him agonisingly slowly, seeming to last for minutes as he shuddered and moaned, while Satori worked him through it, hand moving in a slow, steady rhythm. 

"Wow," Satori said, when Wakatoshi blinked back to himself. " _Wow_ , Wakatoshi—"

"Sorry," Wakatoshi murmured, blinking through the daze.

"Do _not_ apologise," Satori said, laughing. He pulled Wakatoshi down and kissed him again, pressing sticky fingers against his cheek. "That was the best present," he whispered.

Wakatoshi smiled and kissed him firmly. "How do you feel?"

Satori grinned. "Like I'm made of clouds." He laughed. "Or jelly."

"Did you—"

"Oh yeah," Satori said, laughing. "While you were squirming about and moaning—I just wasn't as loud as you about it." 

Wakatoshi's ears heated. "Sorry."

"Hey, what did I just say about apologising?" Satori grinned and nuzzled Wakatoshi's cheek. "Can we snuggle now?"

"We should clean up first," Wakatoshi said apologetically.

Satori groaned and flopped against the pillow with a mournful expression. "You're right. I hate that you're right."

"Stay here," Wakatoshi said, easing himself up with a wince. "I will return in a moment." 

After cleaning himself up, Wakatoshi investigated Satori's bathroom. He was unsurprised to find that Satori didn't own any small cloths, but he found a clean hand towel that he soaked in warm water and took back to the bedroom. 

"Aw, Wakatoshi—" Satori complained, when Wakatoshi began to wipe him down gently. "You don't need to do this, I'm not an invalid."

"I want to," Wakatoshi insisted. He took Satori's hand in his own, and carefully cleaned his sticky palm, then his fingers one by one. When he'd finished, he held it up and kissed his warm, damp palm, then his wrist, then each fingertip one by one. 

Satori covered his red face with his free hand. "What did I say. Way too romantic."

"If I thought you really minded, I would stop," Wakatoshi teased, smiling as he lowered his head to Satori's hip, following the trail of the towel with his lips. 

"Touché," Satori said, sighing happily. 

When they were done, Wakatoshi took the tray of tea things back to the kitchenette, tidying up briefly before rejoining Satori in bed. He was already snoring softly, but he woke when Wakatoshi joined him, turning over to envelop Wakatoshi in his long arms, tangling their legs together. It would not be a comfortable position to fall asleep in, but Wakatoshi forced himself to be silent, and instead enjoy the warmth and comfort of Satori's body, the familiar soft sound of his breathing as he slowly fell back asleep. He had missed this, yes, but they were here now, and he intended to make the most of it.

**Author's Note:**

> [reblog on tumblr](https://notallballs.tumblr.com/post/178672056897/were-probably-nightingales-notallballs) | [RT on twitter](https://twitter.com/notallbees/status/1047188210516971521)
> 
> I apologise for committing the awful sin of using The Warm Washcloth. I try to steer clear of this trope normally, but sometimes the situation calls for it.


End file.
